The Ties that Truly Bind
by Ahavael Wilhouse
Summary: House and Wilson discover what family really is. Injured!House, sad!Wilson, fake!Cuddy. Love it? Review it! Raated T for bad language. Bad Ahavael! :D
1. Music

**Heyo! I am super inspired and have created like three stories so far, but this is the one I'm posting. There is major character death (maybe), sad!Wilson, fake!Cuddy, and no!Lucas! Yay!**

**Another note: The song the lyrics are from, and the song which inspired this story, is called Hum Hallelujah, and it's by Fall Out Boy. Loving them now.**

**Reviews are love! Share the love, peoples! Or I will beat you with a cane-shaped object! Because I stole it from House, and he's caneless now. Yay!**

**

* * *

**

~*~*~*~*~*~*

House's dreamlike blue eyes stared out into the sea. He was tired of this life and longing to move on. But there was too much keeping him here. At times the pills kept him doen, but since there were no more pills, there was no more down-to-earth House. He began to hum Jeff Buckley's Hallelujah. It described him perfectly. He knew the chords that would calm the beast inside, but the beast wasn't interested in being calmed.

Closing his eyes, he surrendered himself to the music in his head.

* * *

Wilson walked into the apartment he and House had stolen from Cuddy. Nice and airy, House had done it in sort of a classy bachelor style that Wilson loved, as much as he loved the man himself. Speaking of whom…

"House!" he called, walking from room to room to find no one. Finally, he came into the bedroom. On the bed was a note.

"Play track 5 on the CD player and you'll understand why I did it."

Did what? Wilson pressed the button on the CD player and moved to track five. Fall Out Boy pumped from the speakers, which James promptly turned down.

I love you in the same way/ As the trouble in the hospital/ One foot in the bedroom/ And one foot out the door…Sometimes we take chances/ Sometimes we take pills…Hallelujah/Hallelujah/ Hallelujah…. As the last strains of the song began to play, tears streamed down Wilson's face.

All the indicators were there. The note, the final song, everything. But where was House? He was nowhere in the house. Where could he be? Cuddy's? Flipping open his phone, he dialed Cuddy.

"Lisa, it's James. Have you seen House?"

"No, I really haven't." Cuddy said, concern showing through her voice. "Why? What's wrong?"

"He left me a suicide note. And a final song."

Cuddy gasped, wiped a tear, and asked, "What song?"

"Hum Hallelujah. Fall Out Boy. Not his normal taste."

"Is it suicide? Could he be joking?"

"Lisa, you know better. He's changed, remember?"

"Not that much."

"We could argue this point forever. I need to find him."

"Could you use some help?"

"Search the hospital. Everywhere. I'll search his haunts."

"Okay. Text you in an hour?"

"Fine."

An hour later, still no House. The piano bar on the corner, the adult bookstore on Maple, the Target Café on Oak.. Nowhere. Wilson was beginning to feel well and truly worried.

Then a text came from Lisa.

W-

Found him. Courtyard. Collapsed. Get over here. Now.

L

Good God, what could he have taken? It could have been anything! They still had his Vicodin in the house, that James had been prescribed for calf pain about two years ago! He could have taken that! He could really have done anything to himself, because Wilson wasn't there to watch over him, to shadow the man he loved more than anything in the world. Sure, it'd been a while since his stay at Mayfield. But anything could happen! What the hell had he been thinking!

"Oh, Gregory. I've let you down. I'm so sorry." he said out loud.

He took the CD from the player by the desk drawer. He would immerse himself in the songs. Each and every one would tell him House's feelings.

* * *

On his way to the hospital, James discovered a lot of things. 1: that House had issues with his father as a child (duh) 2: That House loved James. 3: That House needed to express himself. 4: That House loved James. 5: That House loved James. 6: That House hated Cuddy. 7: That House wanted to cry with Michael Jackson, which was odd. 8: That House had haters (Cuddy.) 9: That House wanted James to dance. (which was again, odd) 10: That House hated balloons (which was probably why he hated the song 99 Luftballons).

Finally getting to the hospital, Wilson rushed to Cuddy's office, but not before bumping into Chloe Lassiter, a nurse he had a crush on, on the way.

"Can't talk, Ms. Lassiter. House is in the hospital."

Chloe silently followed him.

House opened his eyes. Hovering over him were the eyes of someone he knew, and the voice of someone he loved dearly.

"Damn you, Greg! Why would you do something like that to me? To Lisa? How is that fair to anyone, least of all your team?"

"Jimmy..."

"Thank God! You're alive! You jackass, how could you do that? You scared us to death!!!"

House got out of the bed to walk to the gentlemen's privy, tripped over a wire, and landed on his tailbone, which promptly cracked.

"Dammit!"

* * *

**Will House ever walk again? How will Wilson cope with injured House? Is Greg a good patient or a bad patient?**

**I will put my disclaimer here, so as not to waste valuable time. I OWN NOTHING. I WISH.**

**Also- If any of my characters are OOC, badly spelled, or unoriginal, please tell me. There will be much more of Ms. Chloe Lassiter (named after my neice!) later. She'll be vital to House's recovery process. See you next time! S.**


	2. Wolf Eyes

**'Lo! I gots a new chapter, lookie me! This is mostly fluffy stuff, but it is a big part of Wilson's process of dealing with House trying to kill himself on his watch. I will go very in-depth there, but not now, Last chapter was such a big mouthful I thought you could use some implausible sex that may or may not lead to something else. You all love it, don't you?**

**By the way, the title of this chapter, _Wolf Eyes_, was gotten from randomly watching an Animal Planet Maneater episode about wolves and noticing their eyes looked remarkably like Thirteen's.**

**ILUA, Ahavael.**

**By the way, I got all the emails from the people who favorited me... review, would you? Con-crit is great, I know I could use it. But thank you so much for taking a liking to me, I hope this chapter doesn't make you hate me.**

**ILUAA, Ahavael**

* * *

Wilson sat next to the bedside of one Gregory House, MD. Compassion lit his eyes as he took in the emaciated form, the closed eyes, the clenched fists.

"Dammit, House! Do you have any idea how scary that was, to come home and expect to see you r at times annoying face and only get a note and a song? What in the world is wrong with you?"

"Wilson…" House murmured. "Don't be sad… stay with me. I'm sorry…"

Wilson closed hi eyes to blot away a tear. House sounded so weak. Wilson grasped his hand.

"I'll never let you go if you promise to hold me tighter." Wilson said. Reassuringly, he felt a tight squeeze. God how he loved this man, whether he was screaming in pain, getting around Cuddy, or trying to solve the puzzle.

Wilson gently closed Houses' eyes for him. He was so tired, he couldn't even close them himself. It was time to get some sleep.

* * *

"Wilson?" A female voice woke him up. "Have you been here all night?" Remy looked at James, compassion evident in her eyes.

"Yeah. He… he's my best friend. It feels like Kutner, all over again. But worse."

Thirteen lowered herself into the chair next to his. "Dr. Wilson-"

"James."

"Okay then, James, stop being so hard on yourself. You are, after all, human. No one could have known that all the therapy House was going through would backfire. You can't beat yourself up for something you didn't know. You tell your patients that all the time, correct?"

"Yes. But still…"

Remy moved her head swiftly to meet Wilson's lips, silencing his objections with a deep kiss. Every moment was it own world, its own time, and the two doctors were not aware of the rest of life going on while they discovered their feelings for each other.

Wilson pulled back. "Stop. I…can't. Not after Amber."

"I don't expect anything from you, James. I just want you to let yourself go. Don't hold onto everything at once, or at all. You're no Superman, so quit pretending to be one." And she pushed his arms aside and buried her hands in his brown locks, bringing him to her for the deepest kiss either had ever experienced.

* * *

Later that night, in the on call room, two became one in an explosion of passions… tastes, flavors, textures. Brown hair in knots, the tie on the floor, white lab coats in a pile in the corner.

Wilson lay on the bed with Hadley resting on his chest. "Well?" he asked.

"Amazing." she said. But her wolf eyes glowed in the dark.


	3. I'll Stand By You

**You asked for more House? Really, you want more House? Oh, boy. You'll be sorry.**

* * *

Greg House could see music again. The last time he'd done that, he'd been stoned. But now, he was in a coma. He knew this, but he couldn't get out of it. He was stuck there.

A voice, a very familiar and loved one, spoke. "House, wake up, dammit. I… miss you. I need you. So do the kids." House tried to struggle upwards out of the music, but he couldn't Jimmy had never said he needed House, and he felt bad for not being there, again, when a friend needed him. He knew how that felt.

Finally, after struggling so hard he thought he'd broken something, he left the land of seeing music and into unbelievable pain. "Ow."

"House! No, don't speak. You just got out of a coma."

"I know that, dumb ass. Why do I hurt so much?"

"You broke a few of your ribs. You also bruised your liver. You had a transplant. Feel any different under all that pain?" Wilson smiled.

"No," House said, in that special tone reserved only for idiots and best friends who didn't know what they were talking about. "I feel like shit. Spectacularly colorful shit, but shit. Are _you_ okay?"

"Extremely tired, but I'll be fine. Let me call Cuddy."

House took hold of Wilson's wrist. "No. I want to tell you why."

"Why?"

"Because you need to know. And because if I know you, I know you're feeling guilty right now. And that's wrong. You had nothing to do with this. It has everything to do with the pain. It came back/ With a vengeance. So I took the pills and tried to die. I guess I'm harder to kill than I thought I'd be."

"Why did you leave me the note and the song?"

"That was because I wanted to tell you how I felt before I left."

Just then, Remy walked into the room. About ten expressions crossed her face as she looked from House to Wilson. Relief and joy among others. She crossed the room, stood behind Wilson, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hi."

House's eyebrows quirked. "Couldn't resist the green eyes, eh?"

"Nope. But she's a sweetheart."

"Happy?"

In unison, they answered, "Yup." House rolled his eyes.

* * *

Entering the hospital room in which her best diagnostician, really the best diagnostician in the _country_, lay in the dark, Lisa Cuddy thought he was still asleep. But out of the darkness, a voice came. "Hey."

She smiled. It was good to have him back, jackass who nearly killed Wilson with worry or not.

"Hey. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Innumerable Vicodin and a tumble off a hospital balcony aside, I'm great."

"Why?"

"What why?"

"Why would you put us all through that?"

"I…" Lisa could see how much this hurt Greg House's immense sense of pride and egotism and manhood to tell a woman his intimate feelings. "I hurt. All over. And it wouldn't go away with acetaminophen or ibuprofen. So I shoved a whole bottle of Wilson's Vicodin down my throat, wrote a note to Wilson, put in a CD, and went to the office to die. Turns out, not a great place to die. Too many floors."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. Same old House. "Well. I'm glad you're back."  
"I know now that the pain was in my head. But at the time, it hurt like hell."

"Have you been seeing Dr Nolan?"

"God, no."

"You need to start. I'll tell Wilson to go with you."

"Fat chance."

"I'm glad you're back, you jackass."

"I love you too, Cuddles."

"Good to know."

* * *

Later, at home, House was propped up on the couch. The doctor had said not to move, which he knew very well, so he was taking cases by phone. Josh Groban music played quietly in the background, Wilson's idea of relaxing. House didn't mind it really, as long as he was home. He had chosen to work in hospitals, but he still hated them.

"Glad you're back, House. 45 yr old female presenting with symptoms of bladder pain, numerous charley horses, and heartburn…" said Foreman.

* * *

Wilson was so glad he was home. But the weight on his shoulders nearly broke him. House had told Cuddy about the pain, and she told him. How could he not have noticed it? It was staring him right in the face! There was nothing he could do for the broken ribs except for take care of him, but there was something he could do for the leg. He would prescribe Naproxen, with Dr. Nolan's orders. Non habit forming, no risks, and minimal harm to a body that was already broken were amazing perks.

"What are you thinking about?" On the other side of the table, Remy looked at Wilson with tenderhearted eyes.

"How I could have stopped the pain if I'd known." said Wilson.

"I don't believe he had any pain. Rehab doctors say patients relapse a few months after rehab is completed. It's normal. The best thing for us to do is ride it out. Don't worry, I'll be right beside you and Lisa. I'm in this for what it's worth, because I care about you."

Wilson smiled. "I don't know what I did without you." he said, planting a tender kiss on the corner of Remy's mouth.


	4. Family

**So yeah, I has gotten inspired. All cause of Seddie World's review. Yay!**

* * *

After "I'll Stand by You"

Lisa and Rachel were in his room when he woke up. He pretended to be asleep so he could watch his boss play with her daughter. A secret smile crossed his face as she lifted Rachel up above her head and wiggle her a few times. It was a good thing, this Cuddy-as-mother thing. A new thing. But change was good.

"I see you smiling, Greg." Lisa spoke, smiling at him. He blushed at her/. "I'm sorry, Lisa, that was a private moment. I shouldn't have snooped on you." Rachel climbed up onto the double bed and curled up next to her uncle House. He tousled her hair and kissed her head, and began to hum Brahms' Lullaby.

Her face, of its own accord, formed into a surprised expression. Although she knew House had done almost a complete 180, she was still sometimes surprised at his stupidity. And his perspicacity. He'd been right, that moment had been private, but still, it wasn't a big deal. Closing her eyes, she responded, "It's no big deal. Thank you. How are you feeling?"

He took a break from putting Rachel to sleep to reply, "I'm actually really good. I hurt much less than I did. And I've worked some things out. I know the whole time the pain was all in my head. So there was no reason for a double suicide attempt. And even if it wasn't, there was still no reason for two attempts. I guess I wanted to have a failsafe plan. But twice was too much. And for that I'm sorry."

There went that damned perspicacity again. It was one of the things she loved and hated about him. But she knew it must have cost him, to admit that.

"No problem. Now go back to sleep."

House closed his eyes. Lisa watched him for a while. He looked so innocent there, sleeping. Not like the menace who had caused such a nuisance in her hospital, yelling and throwing poisoned verbal barbs at the patients and the staff. She could hardly believe the changes he'd gone through. She supposed she owed him an apology for behaving the way she had and not accepting the fact that he had changed, and would do anything to get her to believe it. Kissing her daughter's sleeping head, she left Rachel curled up in the diagnostician's arms, where they both had fallen asleep. Before she left, she turned back, went to the bed, and kissed the head of the man who held her daughter with such love.

When next Gregory House woke up, his boss's daughter was sleeping in his arms and Wilson was tucking the sheets in over him.

"Hey."

"Hiya, daddy. How are you doing?"

"Why is everyone asking me that? I went through an infarction, you know. It's no big deal, this suicide thing."

"Yes, it is, and you've been asleep since the team came to help you set yourself up in the new room. That was three days ago."

"Really? Wow. Must have been a bigger deal than I thought."

"Duh. And what is Rachel doing here?"

"Cuddy came to sit with me. I swear, it's like you guys are sitting Shiva for me!"

"We really aren't and we're so glad we don't have to."

"How are things with Remy?"

"Well. She and I had a home cooked dinner date over here. I cooked, she brought cookies. Homemade macadamia nut ones."

"Nice! I love macadamia nuts!"

"I know. I saved some for you."

"Thanks. Can I move to the living room? I need some space."

"Nope. That's why you have the catheter, you can't move. You broke your ribs falling, remember?"

"I know… but I really hate being the sick one."

"That's why I stopped the phone calls from the team. You need to recoup. In peace. Then you can go back to being the amazing diagnostician you are." said Cuddy, who'd just walked in.

"Hey! Quit ganging up on me! I just broke my ribs, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Wilson, and Cuddy, together.

Rachel opened her eyes and smiled. Uncle House was the best uncle she had. She loved that he gave her special toys. It was nice


	5. Partial Explanations

**OK, so I got a review that said my work was confusing and I needed a beta. I don't think I do, but hey. If anyone wants to volunteer.... :D**

**So let me clarify.**

**House attempted suicide with the pills, tripped over a cord in the hospital room and broke his ribs. I wanted to bring back the pills but decided that was too... fickle for Greg, so I've decided to go with the broken ribs thing. And Chloe Lassiter was a one chapter thing, unless I decide to put her with House, which I may do. Thoughts on that? Maybe I should tell you more about her before we vote on it. More character development is always good, eh? Anyway, what we're focusing on now is House's physical recovery, and then we will go into the psych aspects of why he did what he did, why use the song to say goodbye, etc. Not this chapter, and maybe not the next few, but it WILL happen, for those who are interested. Wilson and Thirteen are a permanent thing, people, and although I love Wilhouse (so says my name...), I don't believe in gay marriage, so... :D Anyway, Cuddy is thinking about ditching Lucas and the future argument House has with her about that horrid man may cement the deal? Who knows??? Anyway, things are hopefully straight enough for you, and if not... ask me to explain and I will. I'm sorry, my muse is fickle. She decides one thing and then she wants something else. So we shall see what happens, eh?**

* * *

Hearing a quiet noise from Rachel, everyone looked at her.

"Hey, baby girl! How are you, Mami?" asked Wilson.

"Mami? When did you become Hispanic?"

"I have no idea. I just felt like calling her Mami. Don't yell at me!" he said.

"Listen, Greg, we need to talk." said Cuddy.

"What about?"

"Firstly, I know why you tried to do what you did, and I understand it. But I also want to know if you intend to seek any help."

"I do. I'm well aware that clients undergoing treatment for drug rehabilitation tend to relapse after being released from their rehab program. I know what I felt was in my head, I know that. I also know it could have been a problem brought about by me discontinuing Dr. Nolan's services. I realize all of these things. I also realize that this nearly killed Wilson. And you."

"And Lucas."

"Why Lucas?"

"Because anything that bothers me, bothers Lucas."

"Oh, yeah, he's such a fucking saint. You know, that's part of what contributed to this, the stress you put on me by dangling your fucking boy-toy around. You know-"

"Shut up, House. This was all in your head and you know it."

"Lisa, you didn't live with him, or see the effect you had on him. He loves you, and you know it. The facts of this attempt should prove it to you. I'm not saying you should immediately break up with Lucas, although I advocate that. I'm saying you should think before you speak, because this man is in a delicate condition, and if you attack him he could decide to attack you back by another suicide, and this one wouldn't be an attempt. I know him. So please, be careful. You didn't hear the CD he put together. Every song was full of drama, and most of them were about you."

"He fixated on me as a reason to stop his treatment, and YOU know THAT!"

"The point is not what we know, it is that Greg needs help. And we need to help him, Lisa."

"You're right, James. Now how can we help you, Greg?"

"Firstly, after I recoup from my broken ribs, I need to begin to see Dr. Nolan again. Then I know I need to begin a better pain management plan, focusing on yoga and acetaminophen rather than Vicodin and no exercise."

"Okay. What do you need now?"

"Your support."

"Okay. I support you 100%, Greg, and I love you very much. Now, I have to get Rachel home. Thank you for watching her."

"No problem. Consider me your babysitter."

"I will." Lisa walked over to him, grabbed Rachel, and kissed House's cheek. Sleep well, Greg."

"Be well, Lisa. I love you."

"You too."

"That was very noble of you, Greg, to accept Lisa's help."

"It was the only option, shy of being admitted. And though I need help, I don't want it that way." Greg's eyes were closing fast. "I need my sleep, Wilson. Night."

"Good night, Greg. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Wilson."


	6. Home, Where the Heart Is

**Note- The continuity gods are angry with me. This chapter should have gone before the last, but my muse has ADD and bipolar disorder. :D (No offence- I have ADD and I have many friends with BPD.)  
**** I just read the last chapter and sheesh, I just realized I'm pretty good. :D Hope you like this one, In Which The Team Is A Family (psh). Much Love-**

**Ahavael**

**

* * *

**

Home sweet home. Or, Wilson's house, sweet Wilson's house. At least it wasn't the hospital. Living there was like working there- hell. House wasn't sure which he'd rather do- live in hell or work in hell.  
"You okay?" asked Wilson.  
"I'm fine, Wilson. Thanks. Can you set my duffel bag on the bed?"  
"I'll do you one better than that, I'll put them away for you. Do you have any preference?"  
"The things I need the most go on the top, so I don't have to bend. Other than that, nope."  
"That's fine, House. Why don't you wheel yourself to the bed and I'll help you get on, so you can take a nap."  
House's eyes quirked. "Wilson, do you have any idea what that sounds like? It's terribly dirty."  
Wilson smiled. "That was my intent, to turn you on so I could ravage you. Now get over here so you can lay down."  
House wheeled himself over. Joking like this was blessedly normal. Fun, even. In fact, it was so nice to see Wilson at all. Since the stupidity of his double suicides, he'd not seen his friend much. But he was thankful he hadn't died, so he could be with Wilson just a while longer.  
The door opened out front and a familiar feminine voice called out, "James? You back here? I brought Foreman and Taub to help. What can we do?"  
"Firstly, you can sort House's clothes out. They're all clean, so no worries. Taub, can you help me lift him up? Great. Foreman, can you drag the television out in the hall into here? Thank you. Remy, can you come over here?" Wilson led Remy by the elbow to the other room, his.  
"You didn't have to do this, Remy. I could handle it. But… Thank you anyway."  
Thirteen smiled one of the few smiles that made her crinkle up at the eyes, which made Wilson love her even more. "I know that took you a lot of guts, admitting your feelings. You have a lot of pride. I love that about you."  
Wilson started. Love? Wait just a second! "Whoa."  
"Now hold on, I said I loved THAT about you, not that I loved you."  
"Cool."  
Out of the bedroom came a certain familiar call. "Whoops, we'd better get that." Wilson said.  
"Where were you? These boobs nearly broke my arm trying to lift me out of this damned thing! Are you sure I couldn't just have a scooter?"  
"Yes, House, I'm sure you can't have a scooter. You'd be bad for everyone's health."  
Foreman rolled his eyes. "Can we go?"  
"Yeah, y'all are free."  
"Y'all?" questioned House, earning him a smack from Thirteen.  
"Ouch! I'm gonna tell the Wicked Witch of the East you're picking on me!"  
"Aw, go ahead. I don't care. I'm just glad you're not dead."  
"He's not out of the woods yet." Foreman grumbled.  
"Shut UP, Foreman!" Remy hissed.  
"Goodbye, boss. See you next week. Take the time off and heal! Glad you're alive." Taub said.  
House rolled his eyes. "Quite sucking up! You're as bad as-" The room went silent. They all knew what he was going to say. Every one of them knew the last person in their little 'family' who had killed himself was Kutner.  
"Well, go on, shoo! He needs his rest. Shoo, before I go Yiddish on your asses!" Thirteen said, which made the others, especially Taub, laugh as they walked out of the room.  
"What is it with my team? They're being all supportive. I would have thought they'd be on my back, asking me why."  
"That's because they were told your explanation."  
"Oh." And that's all House and Wilson said, and it was all right. At least for then.

* * *

**Another note, because I know you love them sooo much-**

**This may sound like the end, but it's barely halfway. I just have to think of a plot. Any ideas? -A**


End file.
